15 July 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-07-15 ; Comments *‘Thanks Pete. Top quality throughout.’ *The programme includes a live set by Transglobal Underground, recorded at the 1994 Glastonbury Festival. Sessions *Tribute To Nothing, one and only session. Recorded 29 May 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Ultraviolence: ‘Electric Chair (CD - Life Of Destructor)’ Earache *Teen Generate: ‘Bad Boy (7 inch – Sex Cow)’ Estrus Records *Beenie Man: ‘Press Button (12 inch)’ Rudeboy Records *Tribute To Nothing: ‘Lost Your Mind’ (Peel Session) *Simon Joyner: ‘Burn Rubber (Split 7 inch - Why You All So Thief?)’ Sing, Eunuchs! :(JP: 'Another contented graduate of the Peel school of street whistling.’) *Madilu System: ‘Beau Souvenir (CD - Sans Commentaire)’ Sterns Africa *Jesus And Mary Chain: ‘Drop (CD single – Sometime Always)’ Blanco y Negro *Luke Slater's Seventh Plane: ‘Trite (2xLP - The Four Cornered Room)’ General Production Recordings :(10:30 news) *Gigolo Aunts: ‘They Don't Know (Various Artists CD - Volume Ten)’ Volume :(JP: 'A little melody seeping into the programme from out there in the real world.’) *Mindfield: ‘Afterglow (12 inch - Solid State EP)’ Phantasm Records *Tribute To Nothing: ‘Weight Control’ (Peel Session) :(Tape flip) *Julian Cope: ‘Madmax (LP – Autogeddon)’ Echo *Tindersticks: ‘The Girl On Death Row (Various Artists 10 inch – Love Bites)’ Kennel Club *Lee Hazlewood & Duane Eddy With His Orchestra: ‘The Girl On Death Row (7 inch)' London *Ultraviolence: ‘We Will Break (CD - Life Of Destructor)’ Earache *Tribute To Nothing: ‘Nutters’ (Peel Session) *Transglobal Underground (Live at the Glastonbury Festival): #Temple Heads #International Times #Dustbowl #Slow Finger #Earth Tribe :(11:30 news) :(Tape flip) *Flinch: ‘Ordinary (7 inch)’ Dental Records *Keith Hudson: ‘Michael Talbot Affair (CD - Pick A Dub)’ Blood & Fire *Tribute To Nothing: ‘Can't Get Up’ (Peel Session) :(JP: Well I’d like to dedicate that track to our William, who has a very similar problem to that.’) *Loop Guru: ‘La Boheme (Various Artists CD - Volume Ten)’ Volume *Ligament: ‘Ligamentary Canal 65 (7 inch - Three Dimensional Pumping Heart)’ The Flower Shop Recordings *Sammy: ‘Rudy (LP - Debut Album)’ Fire Records *Higher Intelligence Agency: ‘Alpha 1999 Reformed By Pentatonik (12 inch - Colour Reform)’ Beyond *Beck: ‘I've Seen The Land Beyond (LP - One Foot In The Grave)’ K *Let's Scare Jessica To Death: ‘Undercurrent (CD - Blue Cone)’ Neonexitstick Records *Kyanganga: ‘Walelo (7 inch)’ Best Sounds *Grotus: ‘Vishnu Fulfilment by Transglobal Underground (12 inch - The Opiate Of The Masses EP)’ Alternative Tentacles *Tribute To Nothing: ‘Before’ (Peel Session) *Link Wray & His Ray Men: ‘Mr Guitar (?)’ *Pastel Collision: ‘Young (7 inch)’ Spirit of ‘86 *Terry Tee: ‘Don't Boast (12 inch)’ Knowledge & Wisdom Records :(12:30 news) *DJ Food: ‘Turtle Soup (2xLP - Jazz Breaks Volume 5)’ Ninja Tune *Crabs: ‘Sore (7 inch)’ Knw-Yr- Own *AR Kane: ‘Deep Blue Breath (Various Artists CD - Volume Ten)’ Volume *Balloon Guy: ‘Dapper (7 inch - Incidentally)’ Generator *Fatima Mansions: ‘Into Thinner Air With The Loyaliser Reactor Remix (12 inch - The Loyaliser)’ Kitchenware *Jumpin' Joe Williams & Red Saunders & Orchestra: 'Chi (Various Artists 3xCD - Okeh R & B Story 1949-1957)’ Columbia :(JP: 'A bit of old school for you there Mark.') File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-07-15 ;Length *03:02:03 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector